Stories: Deadly Alliance
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, Redfork2000, and PeaVZ108 Plot Dr. Zack is back, and this time, he bought up an unexpected ally: MR. RED, who'd had already captured Red Fork ahead of time before they began their deadly alliance. The Red Crystals, alarmed after being told about Red Fork's capture, set off to find and rescue Red Fork! However, on the way, they were met by a bunch of other supervillains, who were unwitting pawns to Alan Robertson, the founder of HyperTech. Will the Red Crystals & the Purple-Ops learn how to cooperate and work together, or will they end up beating each other up? Cast *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Blast *Captain Red Shell *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Dr. Zack *Ink Burst *Splash *Bark *Tempo *Breeze *Bob the Blob *Miss Bloomina *Johnny McSplat *Payton Piranha *Mr. Red *Maria *Alan Robertson *The Purple-Ops **Fearmaster **Morning Glory **Starshine (Lucy Light) **Grim Shadow (Oliver Gray) **Polar Tundra **Professor Orange **Windy Cloud **Black Plantner Story It was a beautiful morning. Dr. Zack and Ink Burst were creating blueprints to create another superpowered human. * Ink Burst: I was thinking... if we do this, then he'll be able to alter gravity. How about that? * Dr. Zack: Not bad. I also thought of one that will attack with a toxic gas. Here's how I plan to do it. *''shows her the blueprints*'' * Ink Burst: Yeah, I can see that this new generation of superpowered humans is going to be the best one of all! Then suddenly, they hear crackling static in the computer room. * Ink Burst: What'st that? * Dr. Zack: It's coming from the computer room. * Ink Burst: I'll go check it out. * Dr. Zack: Go ahead. Ink Burst goes to the computer room to check out what's going on. Ink Burst saw the big computer screen in static. Then, she suddenly hears someone trying to talk in the static. * ???:' '''Hello? Helloooooooo- Hey, is this even on??? (knocks on the screen until the static clears, revealing a man wearing red shades and a red suit) Ah, here we are. Hello, Dr. Z-... ack? Hey, where is he? * Ink Burst: Huh? Who are you? And what do you want? * ???: Woah, easy there, bucko. I just wanna talk to Dr. Zack. Y'know? * Ink Burst: *''stares at the man, with distrust* ''I'll go get him. ''Ink Burst leaves the computer room, and comes back a minute later with Dr. Zack. * ???: Hello, Dr. Zack! Glad I can talk to ya! Lemme introduce myself... (in malevolent tone) ''I'm Mr. Red, the leader of the most feared terrorist organization that has ever existed: The Crimson Order! ''(suddenly cheerful) How're you doing? * Dr. Zack: I was in the process of creating a new set of superpowered teenagers. * Ink Burst: Yeah, we're really busy right now. * Dr. Zack: So, tell me, Mr. Red. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? * Mr. Red: I'm so glad you asked. You see, I'm from an alternate dimension where technology is advanced as heck; easy seawater filtering, plasma guns, heck, even flying cars were coming to existence! And yet... When I saw you with your advanced genetic engineering and war machines, I can't help but think "Why is this guy so much better than me?" I thought about trying to break into your base and stealing your tech, but that'd be just suicide! You would easily take the Crimson Order down! So, instead of that, I've decided to take the most logical step... * Dr. Zack: And what would that be? * Ink Burst: I've got a bad feeling about this... * Mr. Red: To forge an alliance with you, of course! With our brains combined, we can finally wipe the Locked Room Gang from existence and rule not just Echo Creek, but the whole world together with an iron fist! * Dr. Zack: Interesting. * Ink Burst: I don't trust this guy. * Dr. Zack: Unfortunately, I don't do alliances anymore. I've had bad experiences with alliances. Re-Peat Boss was just a big failure, and Ace betrayed me. Why should I trust you as a worthy ally? * Mr. Red: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I HAVE RED FORK!? (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21